Cinta? Apa itu Cinta?
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Saat ingin tau apa itu Cinta, Manba malah menemukan Cinta. Warning: [SohaNba], hint of IchiMika, abal-abal, bahas campur aduk, garing kayak kerupuk. ((Disclaimer: Segala jenis Touken Ranbu BUKAN punya saya. Sekian.))


Khusus buat Tefu-san :3

Ini bayaran saya ^^)/ mohon di terima m(_ _)m

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu©DMM GAMES/NITROplus.

.

.

Cinta? Apa itu Cinta?

.

.

.

"Pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta gak, Man?"

"Makanan apa tu cinta?"

Sang Aruji terdiam, matanya melekat dan melebar kearah _Toudan_ pertamanya di _Citadel_ ini.

"...solehah sekali kau, Man..." Guman si Aruji, sebut saja Mawar((abaikan)).

"Cinta memang apa, _Anta_?"

Si Mawar((Author di buang ke Kutub utara)), si Aruji menghela nafas panjang, tidak percaya anaknya satu ini gak tau yang namanya cinta.

Sang Aruji berniat membuka mulut-

Tapi...

Sraakk!

" **Aruji-** _ **san**_ **tolong jaga kesolehahan** _ **kyoudai...**_ **terima kasih...** "

Braakkk!

Bulu kuduk Aruji berdisko ria setelah penampakan setan unyu alias partner rangkap istri bang Ijum.

Manba sepertinya terlalu mendalami laporan yang dia baca sampe-sampe gak sadar akan kedatangan kakak tertuanya yang memang punya Manba-radar(dikalau ada kakek mesum modusin adeknya yang solehah nan peko'k ini) dan mengidap brother-complex akut stadium akhir.

((Makanya, jadi orang tu peka, jangan peko'k/dihajar massa!/))

"...Ane kagak mau di jadiin adonan, Man," ujar si Aruji dengan tawa histeris. "Tanya yang laen gih!"

Mata melirik, dan ternyata Hori masih mengintip.

'Iiiiidih! Muka unyu kayak anak kucing, seremnya genderuwo lapar lewat...!'

"...Jadi kepo gara-gara _anta.._ "

" **Aruji-** _ **san...**_ "

Sang Aruji keringet dingin waktu dengerinnya dan ngerasa hidupnya cuma tinggal hitungan detik.

"Ya udah, ntar aku tanya Mitsusada ato Hasebe aja."

'Iya! Sana! Sana! Tanya mereka! Sekalian tumblain mereka buat setan satu ini!'

Laknat sekali kamu Mawar.

((Author di santet ampe neraka))

"Kalo gitu, permisi dulu, _anta_."

Walapun Manba sudah pergi, hawa mencekam masih menghampiri sang Saniwa.

"Huhuhu~"

"JANC*K! SETAN ALAS! CUH! CUH! MINGGAT!"

"Huhuhu! _Aruji_ juahat! Masa Sengo yang sekseh ini di sembur!? Sengo gak kuat! Sengo minta cerai!"

Si Aruji melongo melihat _Toudan_ rankap _stripper_ pergi berlari menuju matahari tenggelam.

"...Wes edan wong-wong neng kene*..."

.

.

.

Perjalanan Manba untuk mencari arti Cinta yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai.

Elah, sok dramatis. Paling gara-gara abis nonton telenovela bareng papih tadi pagi.

Dan karena Manba adalah anak yang baik, solehah, rajin, gak sombong cuma tsun-tsun, dan rajin menabung buat bantu Hakata beli cawan buat pangeran stroberi _Citadel_ , Manba berniat buat tanya si papih.

Setelah mendaki gunung, lewati lembah...sungai mengalir indah ke samudera...bersama teman bertualang...!

((Woi! Gak usah nyanyi! Umur dh hampir kepala dua!))

"Sewot banget loe, thor..." guman Manba, memalingkan muka dan berjalan menjauh menuju papih Koga yang lagi duduk bareng Oodenta dan adek cap kawenya alis Sohayanopanjangnama.

((Author di tebas fans Sohaya))

Manik peridotnya melirik kearah pedang tiruan dengan personality macam si _puppy_ yang lagi merantau menimba ilmu sambil nimba air di laut.

((Author digebukin fans Mutsun))

Dirinya yang juga tiruan, sebenernya kagum akan sikap optimis Sohaya, tapi karena mereka dua jenis pedang yang berbeda, itu semua gak ada gunanya.

((Gak nyambung woi...))

Ditambah lagi, gak mungkin Sohaya mau repot-repot dengan dirinya yang Emo dan mengidap tsun-tsun akut stadium akhir.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan manik Sohaya.

Ba-dump...ba-dump..

Kenapa...jantungnya...?

Ba-dump...

Apa ini serangan jantung yang sang Saniwa pernah jelasin?

Ba-dump...ba-dump..

Tapi...gak sakit...

Ba-dump...

 **Tasssssss**!

Manba tersentak, membuat dirinya memalingkan tatapannya kearah suara gaib perusak suasana.

"Hahahaha! Kaget kan?!"

Bango sarap.

" **Tsurumaru Kuninaga!"**

Baru hendak menegur, suara indah bak toa rusak milik Hasebe pun terdengar.

Si bango langsung kabur tanpa aba-aba.

"...dasar, bango edan..."

Si Manba ternyata ketularan si Aruji...

Ehem, balik ke tujuan utama.

"Pih-eh, Kogarasumaru _-san_ ," sapa Manba saat ia berdiri di sebelah sang bapak.

"Humm? Tadi pagi panggil papih, kok sekarang itu, hiks...papih kan cuma mau akrab sama anak sendiri...sedih..."

Manba _sweatdrop._

Efek telenovelanya belom abis ternyata..

"Ermmm, papih, Manba mau tanya.."

Kedua _Tachi_ yang bersama sang bapak noleh, seakan kepo, toh, Manba jarang banget tanya apa-apa.

"Ada apa, anakku sayang?"

Manba membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya kembali.

"...Cinta itu apa, pih?"

Buuuuurrrrrr!

Entah kenapa, suara semburan itu bukan dari sang bapak ato pun dua _Toudan_ yang melongo kearah Manba.

Melainkan dari kakek Bulan yang jaraknya hampir 50 meter dari mereka.

Walaupun tua, tapi telinga masih good.

"Njiirrr! Siapa yang campurin wasabi ke teh gue?!"

Oh, ternyata...

"...serius gak tau loe, Yaman?" tanya Sohaya yang jelas-jelas gak percaya.

Haus darah di pertarungan, polos nan suci di rumah.

Kok bisa...

"Kalo tau gak bakalan tanya," ketus si Manba. "Memang kau tau?"

Sohaya tertawa.

Tawa histeris maksudnya.

"Cinta itu perasaan suka dan sayang kepada seseorang," akhirnya, sang bapak yang bijak menjawab. "Contoh, waktu kamu bertatapan sama orang yang kamu sukai, jantungmu rasanya berdebar-debar,"

Mata Manba bertemu mata Sohaya kembali.

Ba-dump... Ba-dump...

"Terus, biasanya ada rasa malu kalo kelamaan menatap,"

Wajah Manba merona, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya seraya menarik penutup auranya supaya gak ada yang liat wajah merahnya.

"Intinya, waktu kamu sama orang yang kamu suka, kamu jadi salah tingkah. Tapi, kamu sayang, merasa senang dan pengen dekat terus dengan orang yang kamu sukai..."

Mata sang bapak melirik tajam kearah Soahaya yang menunjukkan diagnosis jatuh cinta yang beliau sebutkan.

"...kayak aku natap Sohaya, pih...?"

 **Dooorrr!**

Oodenta ngelirik sekali.

" _Kyoudai_ juga suka kamu, Yamanbagiri," ceplos Oodenta tanpa pandang buluh. " _Kyoudai_ , jaga kesucian Yamanbagiri kalo kau masih mau bernafas." Peringatnya sebelum kembali menyeruput teh ditangannya.

 **Bluuussshhhhhh**!

Kedua pedang kawe merona bersamaan.

"Fufufu~ ternyata~" tawa kecil dari sang bapak sukses bikin Manba makin ngilang di penutup auratnya. "Papih restui kalian, yang langgeng, soalnya papih pengen momong cucu."

 **Buuuuurrrrr!**

Kenapa lagi ni kakek Sailormoon.

"Sohaya ma Manba mo nikah?! Kakanda di kemanain adinda?! Adinda rela duain kakanda?!"

Tuing!

 **Braaaakkk!**

Bakiak khas Kakek Sailormoon nancep ke kepala pangeran stroberi.

Oh...ternyata Ichigo toh..

"AKANG TEGA YAH! MO DUAIN ENANG KISAHNYA?! HOKEY! KITA CERAI! MENDING BELAJAR JADI STRIPPER AJA SAMA SENGO! LOE GUE END! KANG! ISHI! STROBERI MAU NGERUSAK RUMAH TANGGA MANBA MA SOHAYANOPANJANGNAMA YANG BARU DIBANGUN! SANTET AJA DIA!"

Mikazuki dengan lebay hengkang dari beranda, berniat melaksanakan niatnya.

"Rasain loe, stroberi jejadian," ceplos Manba dengan tampang jijik melihat darah bercucuran dari kepala Ichigo.

Hehe, cocok, kan stroberi warnanya merah.

"Kejar pe'ak!" bentak Sohaya.

"Sono gih, dari pada di santet keluarga Sanjou beneran. Ilang kelakian loe." Tambah Oodenta yang masih menikmati tehnya.

"ENENG! AKANG MINTA MAAF! AKANG KHILAF! ENENG!"

"BASI KANG! BASI! KAYAK MUKA AKANG!"

"Pasangan lebay, cih."

Manba manyun, membayangkan dirinya dan Sohaya selebay pasangan baru rujuk setelah bertahun-tahun pisah.

"...Sohayank.."

Sohaya memberikan calon istrinya seluruh kasih sayangnya.

 **CIIIIEEEEEEEEE! SUIT! SUIITTT!**

Eh, maksudnya perhatiannya.

...sama aja sih..

"Iya?"

Mata Manba menatap Sohaya dengan penuh tekad.

"Kita jangan sampe kayak mereka yah?"

Sohaya mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum senyuman khas Close Down di berikan kepada Manba.

"Pasti donk, yank!"

Oodenta cuma ngasih tepukan pelan dan sang bapak nganggukin kepala kayak anak dugem.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dapur...

 **Taaak!**

Mitsusada hampir lompat saat merasakan aura mencekam dari Horikawa yang bertugas membantunya di dapur.

Glup...

Cuma satu hal yang bikin mama Hori semarah ini sampe ikan mati jadi korban keganasan mama Hori..

Senyuman manis yang sebenarnya salam dari Dewa Kematian itu kini tampak jelas di wajah unyu Horikawa.

"Mitsusada- _san..."_

"Y-ya..?"

' _Njirr! Mana Azuki lagi nemenin Koryuu metik sayur.._.!'

"Aku pinjem pisaunya sebentar.."

"I...iya..."

Mitsusada berdoa agar _Toudan_ yang sedang sial diberi ampunan.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gunung...

" **KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! SOHAYANOPANJANGNAMANYA! AWAS KAU SAMPE BIKIN NANGIS** _ **KYOUDAI**_ **!"**

"...Latihan gini bisa dapat ilmu penerawangan yah?"

"Entah."

" **KAKAKAKAKA! Besok hujan lebat! Sedia payung sebelum hujan! Kakaka!"**

Njirrr...nyeremin amat ilmunya...

.

.

.

Eeeaaaaaa~

Lunas yah, Tefu- _san_ :3

Kasian juga yg pengen SohaNba xDD/ditebas Tefu-san/

N/B : Wes edan wong-wong neng kene* artinya **sudah gila orang2 disini.**

:3 xDD


End file.
